On motor vehicles, each door has a lock, which engages an associated striker device when it is closed. In some known solutions, the striker device comprises: a striker made of a metal material; a plate made of a plastic material, inserted between the striker and a pillar of the motor vehicle; and two screws for fastening the striker to the pillar.
During assembly, it is usually necessary to slightly adjust the position of the striker, in order to ensure the correct relative positioning between striker and lock and therefore precise and secure closing of the door. To carry out this adjustment, the two screws are loosened so that the optimal position for the striker can be found and then tightened again. As a rule, the plate remains fixed with respect to the pillar during striker adjustment.
The striker device just described is not very satisfactory because, after adjustment, the striker is no longer centred with respect to the underlying plate, to the detriment of the motor vehicle aesthetic appearance.
In another known solution, shown in FIG. 2 of EP1881136A1 and corresponding to the preamble of claim 1, the striker is fastened with respect to the plate. At the same time, the plate is provided with two rear appendages that can slide with a certain amount of play in respective apertures to adjust the position of the striker. This solution is unsatisfactory in the initial phase of fitting as the plate must be held on the pillar by hand to be able to screw in the two screws.